Guardian of Stark Mountain
by TheLegendaryTrainer
Summary: A different take on the creation of Heatran. Drabble


**Note : **

_This is just a quick drabble and I have no plans to elaborate on it any more than I already have,  
but I may add a little bit in the following weeks, the chance of that is unlikely.  
However, feel free to suggest other ships for me to write! Thanks. : )_

* * *

The day you were created was a warm sunny day, cloudless, humid, and really quite beautiful if someone wanted to be truthful. You didn't remember anything of before you were born, but your mother had shown you memories of that day, and descriptions so vivid it would be hard not to dream of it. She said there was an island, a beautiful place indeed, with grand swaths of colourful flowers and fields of long yellow-green grasses swaying in the noonday sun. She said that Azelf had found solace on this island, as beautiful as it was, but he found no challenge in it's eloquence, he found no place for willpower to establish itself and grow. So he asked his mother one day if he could claim this place for his own. To make it a challenge for those who wished to follow his doctrines. She agreed, as Mesprit had already long ago inhabited the south western area of Sinnoh, filling it with flora and fauna of all types, and Uxie had taken over the north, filling it with an elegant and constant silence, and Azelf was given the south eastern section, filling it with difficult terrain and final challenges. Though she had a single condition, that the island, like the mainland, must be split in between the three of them. There was no fighting over this. He asked for the section that had a beautiful field, flat and perfect, Mesprit cried and cried over, as she wanted it quite badly, but it was given to Azelf, as he had indeed asked first.

So he first went to Groudon, he then asked him to create a great challenge for any who wished for it. And so it was. Groudon stomped his foot into the ground there, sending great ripples through the earth as if it were water, and it rose and rose and rose until it hit a peak several thousand meters into the sky itself. The earth's blood dripped from its peak and the deep fissures that ran through the craggy terrain. The mountain's top shattered as smoke spilled from the hole and it came apart, the liquid streaming over the earth, under the tiny feet of Azelf, and over Groudon's legs, covering the entire field where the most beautiful flowers had grown.

When the lava had become thick, but yet still malleable, the lord of the land once again threw his foot to the earth, and beneath him, tunnels snaked out, the volcano became a maze, less of mind than of wit. And then he said that it needed a sense of finality, because one could walk through to the end of maze, and back out again without knowing the difference. One needed to know when they had done well, or when they needed to try _harder_. The two great beings pondered and thought, but no solution came to them.

In a great blinding light and swirling strips of rainbow, mother had appeared and offered a solution. You should create a guardian of this mountain, and indeed a treasure for it. The heart of the mountain will be the prize and proof, the heart of the guardian and the mountain as one, will be the prize. She said to her son and her charge. And indeed that would be the final solution, an animated guardian forged of lava and steel and it's heart, which it shared with the mountain. Mother created a spirit of fire and fight and protection. She laid it before the two guardians, and left to return to her celestial realm.

The form that Groudon had forged, frightening and powerful, with four thick legs, a strong jaw, and a low sturdy body. Azelf split the soul, placing it's core and a piece of the spirit of the volcano into the heart, and the remainder into the prone form laying stone-still on the ground before them. The steel surface of the creature began to boil as the lava underneath began to flow. Soon, it had melted, showing the internal flow of it's life-force. The creatures eyes opened, and a great grating screech issued forth from it's mouth. It stilled in front of it's creator, unmoving and emotionless. Groudon pointed towards the mountain, and it twitched about for a moment before scuttling underneath the ground, towards it's home. Azelf left in a moment, after thanking the earth lord, back to his pond to sleep as he felt quite accomplished, and he thought no more of it as he slept. No more of the once-beautiful field, no more of the inhospitable volcano that now lay in the field, and no more of the emotionless guardian who now stood within it's final chamber. As far as he was concerned, the creation was perfect, the knowledge of how to attack and the willpower to do it was enough.

But Groudon felt quite odd as he returned to his cavern and submerged himself into the bubbling lava. He had always felt jealous of the family of the Original One, the goddess and her six children. They were as close nit family as ever would exist in this universe and the high goddess was the only one who could ever bear children. The great earth lord felt pity for his creation, though it was not solely his, he felt responsible for it's happiness. He knew that humans had not yet been placed upon the planet as all was not yet right and all it's protectors were not yet present. And he felt the emotions of sorrow weigh deep in his chest. And he curled himself deep in under the lava as he thought of it's future. He wanted warmth that was more than just burning.

Deep into the night, the creator of emotion peered into the minds of each of the eleven beings on the planet. She felt calmness and content emanate from her family and comrades, but when she checked upon the Lord of the Earth she felt pure confusion and horrified regret and sadness. She quickly drew out of his mind and peered into the new one, which was completely empty, it had no emotions. And though she had heard Azelf and Uxie say that they had embedded it with knowledge and willpower, they had not given the creature emotions. So there was nothing. It's mind was empty of all. It was dormant. It had been ordered to the volcano's core and it fell unconscious. The goddess of emotions felt pity course through her veins. And so she teleported first to Groudon's cavern and spoke to the earth god.

"You feel much worry and sorrow, young one." She said.

"My first creation is nothing more than an emotionless automaton who does not feel. I wish for a child of my own."

"She is not simply your creation, she is conceived from the mind of my brother and the prowess of my mother."

"I created her in an image that I saw fit. I created her from the strength of myself and the blood of the earth. I feel responsible for it. But yet it feels nothing as that is what Azelf saw fit."

The Spirit of Emotion sensed his distress, and she also sensed his love for the creature that he had help give life to, and his sorrow at the creature's state. She was overwhelmed by his simplistic devotion. So much so that she began to cry, she transported both herself and the great Lord of the Land to the chamber of the creature that had only come into being earlier that day.

It was laying in a pool of bubbling lava and though it appeared simply asleep, the goddess knew better than that. The creature was dying. It's four legs were collapsed in under of it and the lava that flowed underneath the steel plating was cooling rapidly despite being lain in searing liquid. It lay still. She could not alter this already formed creature, so for a stress filled minute, the goddess let the Lord of Earth settle into her mind so he could give to the creature what she deserved. The golden luminescence that came from that claw that grazed her forehead was gentle. And the creature slumbered on. For many minutes it remained dormant and the two High Ones believed that they had been too late for to save it. Though, in time, it stirred into life. Unlike the stiff movements it had made earlier, and the sound of which was empty, it made a tiny frightful squeak. It moved about for a moment, catching it's bearings, then stumbled into the feet of her creator. She sat still on his feet, until the Ground Lord slipped her tiny, sleeping form into his hand. The two creatures of the earth slipped into the lava pool and slept for a very long time.


End file.
